


Beautiful

by TheaBA12



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, VanVen Week 2019, Vanven, venvan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Ventus sees something, Vanitas doesn’t understand.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to participate in Vanven week 2019! So many great works! Free Day

They’re beautiful,”

Vanity’s cringes a the word and prevents a groan from coming out. His eyes though catch Ventus’s knowing smile.

The cheeky idiot. His light knows he hates that word. It doesn’t suit someone like Vanitas.

Still, he enjoyed the warmth he felt from Ventus’s hands cupping his cheeks. But the intense staring vibrant green eyes were starting to unnerve him. 

It had been a nice day at the Land of Departure and Vanitas had come over to visit from Twilight Town. The weather to Ventus’s was perfect to be just taking a stroll outside. Vanitas couldn’t argue with that and he was starting to maybe get tired of seeing an endless sunset in Twilight Town.

They had eventually found a good spot to sit in the shade and have a picnic. These sort of things were still very much strange to Vanitas. There were days he got restless but he was starting to love the calm. Naming, Strelitzia, and Ventus’s were certainly teaching him to enjoy it.

Right after they took a nap and Vanitas had awoken to Ventus’s cupping his cheek.It was so strange these affections that Ventus’s showed him but as he mentioned he enjoyed them. However it then led to the current situation.

“Ventus, they are not-”

“Yes, they are,” Ventus interrupted.

Vanitas frowned and glared at him. He tried to pull away but Ventus was keeping a firm hold. 

“Ventus...they’re the eyes of a monster,”

His gaze went to the Flood that was playing with Chirithy.

When he was born, he was born like that. Only difference being that he was in a body. Then Sora, came into the picture and gave him a face. Finally, Xehanort had placed a part of himself in his heart leading to the gold eyes.

Now, he only had a gold rim around his pupil. A reminder along with the scars.

Ventus has seen it all. An still…

“You’re not a monster. I have seen how much you have become you. So strong and having gone through so much pain and suffering,”

Vanitas couldn’t help but avoid the stare. He felt like he was drowning in the words Ventu was speaking to him. They were too much and he could feel how much Ventus was trying to pour into him from their link. 

“You have such a good heart and a gentleness and you may not see it. But I do,”

Vanitas felt like a dam break in him. His eyes were wet and he could feel it dripping. 

It had been so hard. When he died in the graveyard he thought he finally found peace. Instead as Chirithy told him in the Final World he was still clinging and refusing to pass. And then Namine and Strelitzia met with him and made a promise and advised he try. Returning had been possible because Ventus also wanted to try again. 

It was rocky and it was strange for Vanitas how Ventus even fell for him. Yet, here they were having their little private outings and the affectionate touches.

Soft touches peppered his face. Despite the black colored tears, Ventus kissed him all over. He couldn’t say what he felt so he let his feelings be known through the link.

He hoped truly that Ventus did indeed see something beautiful. He hoped one day to see it too.


End file.
